mariofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Categoria:Games
1981 Donkey Kong: Mario (ou tecnicamente, "Jumpman") o Carpinteiro luta através de loucas áreas de construção para salvar Pauline das garras de um macaco gigante chamado Donkey Kong 1982 Donkey Kong Jr.-Esta foi a próxima aparição de Mario, e primeira aparição como um inimigo. Mario atiça inimigos em D.K. Jr., que está tentando libertar seu pai enjaulado. DK e Donkey Kong 2 1983 Mario Bros. (Arcade)-Mario é agora um encanador. Ele trabalha em conjunto (ou luta contra) o irmão Luigi (no modo 2-Player) para matar um estoque infinito de Shellcreepers, Sidesteppers e Fighterflies que saíam de túneis. Mario's Cement Factory e Mario's Bombs Away (Game & Watch) 1985 Super Mario Bros. (NES)- Mario explora O Reino do Cogumelo na procura por Bowser, que raptou a Princesa Toadstool(Peach). O cartucho se tornou o jogo mais vendido da história, por vir junto com o NES (que vendeu 60 milhões), e a popularidade de Mario nos EUA é tão grande que ele foi mais reconhecido que Mickey Mouse em uma pesquisa. Wrecking Crew, estrelado por Mario (mas diferente da série). 1986 Versões para NES dos dois jogos de arcade,Donkey Kong e Mario Bros. para o NES, expondo a grandeza desses games para jogadores que perderam as versões de arcade. Devido ao limitado espaço nos antigos cartuchos do NES, a quarta fase (conhecida como "Pie Factory") de Donkey Kong foi omitida. Super Mario Bros. 2 (NES), só lançado na América em 1992, como Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels 1988 Super Mario Bros. 2 (NES), a versão americana do jogo conhecido no Japão como Super Mario USA. A Nintendo fez um game desenvolvido e lançado nos Estados Unidos chamado "Doki Doki Panic" e substitui os quatro personagens por personagens do Mario, resultando em um game único da série de games do Mario, ou seja, é o Mario USA. 1989 Super Mario Land (GB),a primeira aparição de Mario no Game Boy, aparentemente, não foi supervisada por Miyamoto. Entre as personagens do jogo, encontravam-se inimigos com nomes muito estranhos que, na sua maioria, não foi traduzida para inglês. 1990 Super Mario Bros 3 (NES), em que Mario viaja pelo Reino do Cogumelo através de um mapa, oferecendo vários caminhos para atingir o mesmo objetivo: resgatar a princesa de Bowser. Com vários inimigos e habilidades novas unidos a gráficos e sons de alta qualidade para NES, este é o jogo mais vendido da história (sem vir junto com um console). Muitos jogadores consideram o melhor jogo da série até hoje. Dr. Mario (NES e GB)- passatempo estilo Tetris ou Columns. 1991 Super Mario World (SNES), primeira aparição de Mario no Super NES. Bowser raptou a Princess Toadstool e Mario explora o mundo dos dinossauros ao longo de 96 fases para resgatá-la. Super Mario World apresenta Yoshi, um dinossauro amigo que acompanha Mario e eventualmente gerou muitos jogos ancorados em sua popularidade. Mario Teaches Typing (PC)- educativo, ensina digitação Mario & Yoshi (Game Boy) 1992 Super Mario Kart (SNES), o primeiro jogo de corrida.Ele usava o chip DSP,para poder deixar o cenário em 3 dimensões. Yoshi (Gameboy, NES) Mario Paint (SNES) Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (Game Boy) - estréia de Wario. 1993 Yoshi's Cookie (NES, Game Boy, SNES) Mario Is Missing! (SNES and NES) - Educativo, Luigi precisa resgatar artefatos de cidades famosas para derrotar Bowser e salvar o irmão. Apenas na América do Norte. Outros jogos da série incluem Mario's Time Machine (NES/SNES)ensina história),Mario's Early Years! Fun with Letters , Mario's Early Years! Fun with Numbers e Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun Mario and Wario (Super Famicom) - Japão apenas. Usa o SNES Super Mouse Super Mario All-Stars (Super Famicom/SNES) (Japão: Super Mario Collection) - compilação de SMB, SMB: The Lost Levels (SMB2 no Japão), SMB2 (SMUSA no Japão), e SMB3, com gráficos e som melhorado. Yoshi's Safari (Super Famicom/SNES) 1994 Donkey Kong '94 (Game Boy)- remake do arcade, com mais de 100 níveis. Tetris & Dr. Mario (SNES)- juntando os dois puzzles. Super Mario All-Stars & World (Super Famicom/SNES) Lançado apenas acompanhando o Super NES, com Super Mario All-Stars junto com um (levemente aperfeiçoado) Super Mario World. 1995 Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (SNES)- este game toma lugar no passado de Mario. Uma turma de Yoshis ajuda o bebê Mario a encontrar seu irmão Luigi, que foi raptado pelos cúmplices do bebê Bowser. Turbinado pelo chip FX², é considerado o melhor game de plataforma da história. Mario's Tennis (Virtual Boy) - acompanhava o Virtual Boy Mario Clash (Virtual Boy) Mario's Picross (Game Boy) 1996 Super Mario 64 (N64), primeiro jogo de Mario em 3D.A Princesa Peach é raptada novamente por Bowser e,desta vez,ele dominou seu castelo.Mario deve recuperar as estrelas de poder do castelo nos mundos dos retratos que Bowser enfeitiçou para poder salvar a princesa. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (SNES), primeiro RPG. Mario Kart 64 (N64), O segundo Mario Kart, ganha gráficos 3D e a possibilidade de jogo com até 4 amigos. 1997 Game & Watch Gallery (Game Boy)- compilação dos Game & Watch Game & Watch Gallery 2 (GBC) Mario Teaches Typing 2 (PC) 1999 Super Mario Bros. DX (Game Boy Color) - SMB adaptado para o Game Boy Color, com recursos extras e Lost levels escondido. Mario Golf (GBC e N64) Mario Party (N64), jogo de tabuleiro,que dará origem a muitas outras.Foi considerado um exelente multiplayer. Super Smash Bros. (N64),um jogo de luta com personagens da Nintendo. Da série Mario vão Mario, Luigi,Yoshi e Donkey Kong. Game & Watch Gallery 3 (GBC),o sucessor de Game & Watch Gallery 2, com mini-games novos. 2000 Mario Tennis (N64, GBC), sem relação com o jogo do Virtual Boy, estréia de Waluigi Mario Party 2 (N64 2001 Dr. Mario 64 (N64), Dr. Mario ganha uma nova versão,sem muitos modos novos,com apenas detalhes em 3D e mais personagens. Luigi's Mansion (GameCube), aventura estilo Os Caça-Fantasmas, em que Luigi tenta resgatar o irmão numa mansão mal-assombrada. Mario Party 3 (N64), Outro Mario Party,com apenas personagens novos: Daisy e Waluigi e os novos tabuleiros de duelo para dois jogadores. Mario Kart: Super Circuit (GBA), Um Mario Kart,parecido com o do SNES,para o GBA. Paper Mario (N64), RPG em 2D muito elogiado,com gráficos de história em quadrinhos. Super Smash Bros. Melee (GameCube)-O esperadíssimo sucessor de Super Smash Bros.,para N64, com muitas inovações. Dr. Mario, Bowser e Peach passam a ser jogáveis. Super Mario Advance (GBA) - port de SMB 2 2002 Super Mario Sunshine (Game Cube), primeiro Mario para o GameCube, espécie de sucessor de Mario 64.Mario usa pela primeira vez FLUDD,uma espécie de spray com a capacidade de falar. Mario Party 4 (GameCube),estréia de Mario Party no Game Cube. Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3(Game Boy Advance) - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island para o GBA, com voz para Yoshi e níveis extras. Game & Watch Gallery 4 (GBA),Game & Watch ganha uma versão no GBA,com a possibilidade de se jogar com mais um amigo via Cabo Link. 2003 Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (GBA) - SMB3 para o GBA, com recursos destraváveis pelo e-reader. Mario Party-e (e-Reader/GBA),único Mario Party da série a usar a tecnologia e-Reader,para ler as cartas magnéticas de mini-games(semelhantes a cartões de crédito).Não fez muito sucesso. Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (GameCube) Mario Party 5 (GameCube)- Mario Party diferente, mais admirado no Single Player do que no Multi. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (GameCube)-Mario Kart com uma inovação,é possível formar duplas,um personagem pilota,o outro joga os itens. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (GBA),RPG com gráficos cartunescos muito elogiado pelo senso de humor. 2004 Mario Golf: Advance Tour (GBA)- Mario Golf para o GBA.mas estrelando uma menina(Ella) ou um menino(Neil), no qual se consegue experiência jogando (como um RPG). Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (GameCube)- continuação de Paper Mario. Dr. Mario e Super Mario Bros. (GBA)- parte da Classic NES Series. Mario Power Tennis (GameCube) Mario Party 6 (GameCube),com uma inovação: um microfone,para uso respondendo questões e dando ordens. Mario Pinball Land (Game Boy Advance) Super Mario 64 DS (Nintendo DS),remake de Super Mario 64.A história é a mesma,mas,desta vez,Mario conta com a ajuda de Luigi,Wario e Yoshi,cada um com características e poderes próprios.O jogo tem 30 estrelas extras a mais que o jogo original e uma porção de minigames que usam a tela de tato exclusiva do Nintendo DS. Mario vs Donkey Kong (Game Boy Advance)- Como o grande clássico Donkey Kong de arcade Mario se confronta novamente com Donkey Kong. Mas desta vez Mario não tem que salvar Pauline mas sim miniaturas de brinquedo de Mario. Tudo começa quando Donkey Kong assiste tv e vê que existe uma nova moda: os mini-mario, DK vai à cidade e vê que o estoque está esgotado,assim DK assalta a indústria de brinquedos pertencente ao Mario, que corre atrás de DK para salvar os Mini-Mario. 2005 Mario Party Advance (GBA), sem modo multiplayer "padrão"(se procuram mini-games, e alguns podem ser jogados por várias pessoas) Mario Superstar Baseball (GameCube)- primeiro Mario de baseball,com muitos personagens,jogáveis e destraváveis e recursos vistos nos Mario Tennis e Golf,como os itens e jogadas especiais. Dance Dance Revolution : Mario Mix (GameCube),adaptação do famoso Dance Dance Revolution, o jogo de dança, para o GameCube. O jogador tem de "controlar" Mario dançando em um tapete conectado ao Cube. As músicas são de jogos da série. Mario Party 7 (NGC)- Um novo Mario Party na série,que terá novamente a presença do Microfone. Mario Kart DS (Nintendo DS)- No qual é possível jogar com 8 pessoas através do Wireless(sem fio) e também jogar via internet sem fio,se estiver em um Hotspot.Contará com pistas novas e algumas de seus antecessores. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (DS),sequência de M&L:SS. Dr. Mario/Puzzle League (GBA)- Dr.Mario(mais parecido com a versão do N64) adicionado á Puzzle League,que é Pokémon Puzzle League,para N64, sem os Pokémon. Mario Tennis: Power Tour (GBA)- Similar ao Mario Golf: Advance Tour,Também possuí o modo RPG,com a possibilidade de escolher um menino(Max) ou uma menina(Tina), além de Mario,Luigi,Peach,Bowser,Donkey Kong e Waluigi no Exhibition. Super Mario Strikers (GameCube)- Mario e sua turma agora jogam futebol,com os tradicionais itens e jogadas especiais. NBA Street V3 (GameCube) - a versão para GCN inclui Mario, Luigi e Peach em um "Nintendo All Stars Team" SSX On Tour (GameCube) - a versão para GCN inclui Mario, Luigi e Peach como snowboarders escondidos. 2006 New Super Mario Bros. (Nintendo DS) - A princesa foi sequestrada novamente,desta vez por Bowser Jr e fica por conta de Mario salvar o dia mais uma vez,em um novo jogo de plataforma,com cenários 2D e personagens em 3D.Ele com itens tradicionais e novos da série. Super Princess Peach (Nintendo DS) - Bowser põe em ação mais um de seus planos malignos mas,desta vez,decide seqüestrar Mario e Luigi. Para surpresa de todos, a Princesa Peach resolve resgatá-los. Durante seu resgate na Vibe Isle(Ilha das Emoções),ela contará com a ajuda da Vibe Wand(Varinha de Emoções) que dá á princesa 4 tipos de emoções para serem usadas como poderes especiais: Raiva, Tristeza, Alegria e Tranqüilidade. Mario Hoops 3-on-3 (Nintendo DS) - Jogo de basquete, onde os times em trio uasam os tradicionais itens das outras séries e usaram jogadas especiais,contando com presença de muitos personagens da série. Produzido pela Square Enix, contém a participação de personagens de Final Fantasy I . Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis (Nintendo DS) - Continuando o jogo do GBA,Mario vs. Donkey Kong, A história se passa quando a popularidade das Mario Toy Company é tanta que estreiam mais bonecos versão mini: Mini Peach,Mini Toad e Mini DK,além de mais originais Mini Mario.A empresa também inaugura um parque temático,o "Super Mini Mario World",em que,em meio aos espectadores,se encontram Donkey Kong e Pauline.Após uma série de desintendimentos,DK a sequestra novamente e Mario terá que procurá-la por todo parque. Yoshi's Island DS (Nintendo DS) - Uma continuação de Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, o jogo trará a jogabilidade original com enredo novo,como Baby Peach e Baby DK. 2007 Super Paper Mario (Wii) - novo RPG,para Wii (originalmente anunciado para o GCN, também receberia versão no Wii) Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) - Mario terá que se aventurar novamente,mas agora irá até as estrelas,em um tour espacial através de planetas,nebulosas,estrelas e asteróides para salvar o Reino do Cogumelo mais uma vez. É o suposto "Super Mario 128" anunciado desde 2001. Mario Party 8 (Wii) Mario Strikers Charged (Wii) - Novo jogo de futebol. 2008 Mario Party DS Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii e NGC) - Continuação de SSBM. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Wii e DS) Mario Kart Wii Mario Super Sluggers (Wii) - Jogo de baseball com super mario e sua turma Doctor Mario (Nintendo DS) 2009 Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again (DSI Ware) - 3° game da série, muito smelhante com o anterior. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's inside story (DS) - Continuação da série "Mario & Luigi" Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (DS/Wii) New Super Mario Bros. Wii 2010 Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Sequência do jogo Super Mario Galaxy para Wii. Mario vs Donkey Kong Mini Land Mayem - Novo jogo para a série Mario vs. Donkey Kong. Super Mario All Stars wii - Edição limitada, com a volta dos jogos de Super Nintendo. 2011 Paper Mario 3DS - Sequência do jogo Paper Mario de Nintendo 64 para Nintendo 3DS. Mario Kart 3DS - Jogo novo da série Mario Kart para Nintendo 3DS. Mario Sports Mix - Um jogo que contém uma mistura de vários esportes como Queimado, Voleibol, Basquete, Hóquei e etc... Jogos cancelados Super Mario's Wacky Worlds (CD-i) VB Mario Land (Virtual Boy) Super Mario 64 2 (Nintendo 64) Mario Artist: Game Maker (Nintendo 64DD) Mario Artist: Graphical Message Maker (Nintendo 64DD) Mario Artist: Sound Maker (Nintendo 64DD) Mario Artist: Video Jockey (Nintendo 64DD) Super Mario 128 (Game Cube) Super Mario FX (Super Nintendo) [[Categoria:jogos de mario]